marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
J'son (Earth-616)
Jason of Sparta, Prince Jason of Kritnah, Star-Lord, Starlord , King J'son of Spartax, Mister Knife | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly ruler of the Spartoi Empire, , Slaughter Lords (leader) | Relatives = Eson (father, deceased); Peter Quill (son); Victoria (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Spartax, Spartoi Empire, near the Shi'ar Galaxy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Spartoi Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Leader of the Universe Church of Truth; former emperor, prince, crimelord | Education = Educated on various planets | Origin = Spartoi | PlaceOfBirth = Spartax, Spartoi Empire, near the Shi'ar Galaxy | Creators = Rafael Marin; Jose Ladronn | First = Inhumans Vol 3 2 | First2 = (As J'son) (As Mister Knife) (As Patriarch) | Quotation = In your tiny head, perhaps the line between a criminal enterprise and an empire is thin. In reality, nobody cares. All they care about is who holds the gun, and where they're pointing it. | Speaker = J'son | QuoteSource = Legendary Star-Lord Vol 1 7 | HistoryText = J'son was the only son of the previous Emperor Eson, and therefore was Prince and sole heir to the throne. Rejecting his idealism, the ruling Council of Ministers prevented J'son from taking the throne. The future emperor would be educated, as per Spartax tradition, by being brought up on dozens of the Empire's planets working many professions, including servant, miner, poet, soldier and pilot - excelling in the latter two. When Ronan the Accuser of the Kree Empire forced the Inhuman Royal Family to attempt to assassinate the Empress Lilandra, ruler of the neighboring Shi'ar Empire during a wedding ceremony that would symbolically unite the Shi'ar and Spartoi, J'son (who had been seen with the Inhumans) was accused of being part of the plot. For this, he was banished and deemed unworthy of the throne. However, J'son would later be summoned by his father when war broke out between the Spartoi and the Badoon. On his way back home, he was forced to crash land on Earth, where he fell in love with a human woman named Meredith Quill. The two began a short relationship before J'son was forced to leave to wage war for the Spartax. Wishing to shield Meredith from the pain of his departure, J'son erased her memories of him, without knowing that the two had conceived a child. Meredith would later go on to give birth to his son, Peter Quill. Loss of his empire Years later, J'son joined other members of the Galactic Council to declare the Earth off-limits to extraterrestrial interaction. Once his son defended Earth from a Badoon attack, J'son sent Spartoi soldiers to capture him and his team of Guardians of the Galaxy. However, the Guardians managed to escape and flee. In an attempt to finally get rid of the Guardians and make his son join him, all of the Guardians were separately dealt with by the Spartoi and its allies. However, they didn't count with the Guardians' ally Captain Marvel, who saved Peter Quill from J'son and the Spartoi Empire. As he was escaping, Quill discredited J'son to the whole empire, revealing him as a heartless murderer. The entire Spartoi Empire rebelled against J'son, who was forced to flee. Mister Knife With no longer an empire or fortune, J'son became the villain known as Mister Knife, and started building a criminal empire. He put a bounty on his son, and also assembled the Slaughter Squad to recover the Black Vortex. Because of the price put on his head, Star-Lord began raiding Mister Knife's crime syndicate, unaware that he was dealing with his own father. When the Slaughter Squad managed to finally capture Star-Lord while he was on a date with Kitty Pryde, Mister Knife revealed his identity to his son. After Peter escaped with the help of Pryde, who travelled all the way from Earth to save him, J'son tracked down to a planet the son of Thanos, Thane, and convinced him to join his cause. Star-Lord and Kitty Pryde decided to steal the Black Vortex from J'son with the sole purpose to annoy him, in retaliation, Mister Knife sent the Slaughter Lords to hunt them down and recover the Vortex. After numerous failed attempts to recover the Vortex, Mister Knife managed to get his hands on it. As part of a deal with Thane, the son of Thanos submitted to the Black Vortex and used his cosmically enhanced power to encase the entirety of Spartax in his amber construct. The trapped Spartax was later traded to the Brood by Mister Knife, in exchange for taking advantage of their expansion and acquiring one planet for every ten worlds they conquered ever since. At a moment when Captain Marvel retrieved the Black Vortex, she was cornered by Thane and J'son, who demanded she give them the Vortex back. When Thane tried to use his powers to encase Carol in amber, she used the Black Vortex as a shield and deflected the attack towards J'son. J'son remained encased in the amber construct floating through Spartax's orbit after the planet was freed by Kitty Pryde, until he was found by the Collector, who was too late to recover the Vortex, but settled for adding J'son to his collection. While still encased in amber, J'son was recovered by his daughter Victoria and brought back to Spartax. Faithless J'son later escaped his amber prison through unknown means and became the head of an alternate future version of the Universal Church of Truth, going by the moniker of the Patriarch. He captured numerous beings and used their life energies to power a massive temple that was capable of incapacitating beings by forcing them to have feelings of apathy and despair. He lured his son Star-Lord and his team the Guardians of the Galaxy to his ship through a fake distress call. He then captured most of the team using the temple's apathy generators. He later revealed to Star-Lord that he planned to use the combined psychic energies of everyone he captured to power the awakening of beings in hundreds of Magus-like cocoons to rid the universe of Death, later revealed to an army of clones of Drax the Destroyer. Groot and Moondragon avoided capture and convinced a dying Rocket Raccoon and a child Magus to aid them in rescuing their team and stopping the Church. Together, they launched an attack on the Church's temple, but they were overwhelmed by the Church's army of Drax clones and a contingent of brainwashed super beings. Rocket was presumed dead after his life support suit was destroyed, but Rocket survived and rigged the temple's engines to where it would travel back to its original time period. While Rocket and his allies fled using Lockjaw's teleportation power, J'son and the Church were transported to the future where they were greeted by that time period's Thanos. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Temple-Destroyer ''Cathedral''; formerly utilized a sentient ship nicknamed Rora. During his time as Mister Knife, he also used a flying fortress, a spacecraft made in the body of a giant alien creature. This spacecraft had enough firepower to destroy a planet, as seen when the planet Hala was destroyed by it. | Weapons = Spartoi weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * J'son (Earth-616) at the Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Spartoi Royal Family